A young soldier
by jogreenleaf
Summary: Sorry guys but if you havn't seen the movie this might confuse you! Jo is a mutant, hated for what she is, although noone knows. The Xmen are trying to protect a world that hates them.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER ;- Okay guys, i don't own X-men or anything related to it.  
  
sorry but this fic is based on the movie. If u havn't watched the movie then this might be confusing!  
  
The young soldier chapter 1. Hatred begins  
  
A girl stands in the street, on a grey Nottingham morning, her laser blue eyes rivited to a TV screen. Rain drilled down dripping from her hair, driving down her neck.  
  
" Senator Kelly speaks today" a news caster in a red jacket read " At the White house on the mutant law."  
  
" I stand by what I said before, that mutants should be forced to show themselves. To be safe in our schools, on public transport, even in our homes, we must know who they are, and above all we must know what they can do! "  
  
A roar of applause met him, his smug smile of trimuph on his pasty, polition face.  
  
The screen returned to the newscaster " One Jean Grey protested against him that because natural mutations mainifest themselves ( appear ) at adolesence or time of hightened emotional stress, people cannot predict whether they will become a mutant, or when, if they do. In every human being is the genetic code for mutation. We should not see them as a threat, but as a new stage of human evolution."  
  
The words of Senator Kelly and Jean Grey echoed and bounced around the girls head. For this girl, jo, was a mutant. A filthy mutant. Her natural mutant gift was to... the thoughts ran further and futher backwards in her mind, she was so angry.  
  
A shout interupted her train of thought. She span round, were they shouting at her? She panicked for a moment, then realised. They weren't shouting at her. No one knew she was a mutant, it didn't show on the outside. she was as normal as could be , to unsuspecting eyes. The only thing that made her different was, she had wavy blond hair, just below her shoulders, piercing laser blue eyes and a womanly, yet athletic figure. She was, at 14, an orphan. she spoke with an Irish accent. Her parents had died 5 years ago. she was a loner, kept herself to hersel. she had had to grow up quick, and her 'childhood ' was a distant memory. she had plunged head first into a grown up world, full of hate, anger and termoil, where the majority of the population followed one weak leader like sheep.  
  
Whatever the leader said, most of te country agreed. And this mutant law was no exception.  
  
She carried on down the high street, feeling as though she wasn't worthy enough to be there. she lived in an orphanage. Or was supposed to. Half the time she was out, walking round the town. She felt as though she was looking for someone. A soulmate, someone to call friend, someone that wouldn't flinch or call names when she walked past.  
  
" Looky, looky the bitch returns," a young, beaytuful brunette called.  
  
" I'm sorry, do I know you? " Jo replied.  
  
" Katie from school, you teenage slut,"  
  
" You shouldn't talk about yourself that way Katie," J said with a smile. She carried on down the street, the girl hurling torrents of abuse at her from under a large umbrella and bags of designer clothes.  
  
A gust of wind whipped through her hair, and her necklace got caught below her ear. It was only called a necklace because it was worn around her neck, it wasn't beautiful or elegant. It was two dag tags both inscribed with '00054 Katre'. She knew what they were from. A dark secret haunted her past. she didn't know why she still wore them though. they reminded her of that event, that terrified her in the night, that woke her up screaming in the damp orphanage beds, but they were part of her. She couldn't let them go 


	2. Xmen1film 1 chapter2 The beginning of a ...

Disclaimer:- I do not own anything to do with X-men though i have tried!!  
  
Jo meanwhile was struggling to stay on her feet as the water made the ground slippy. She found herself at the top of a muddy hill outside the city. A bolt of lightning shredded through the laden clouds, its flash reflected in Jo's eyes. The rain was driving down in sheets, obscuring her vision. A clump of bedraggled trees trying to grow, stood, dripping nearby. Jo walked towards them in an attempt to find shelter, her feet slipping on the wet leaves  
  
what was that?  
  
A rustle in the damp air behind her caused het to snap round sharply.  
  
nothing there  
  
she carried on  
  
There is was again. she walked a little faster. and again. there was definately something there. Suddenly, her ears were treated to the sound of a huge roar, that echoed across the hills.  
  
silence  
  
She ran, ran away from the noise, away from whoever or whatever was following her. The trees rushed past. She carried on going . Another roar she was gasping for breath ( imagine camera shots switching form her running to spinning round wet trees and vice versa) Another. she stummbled into a road.  
  
The monstrous thing that had been following her, a huge lump of fur, jumped out of the trees. It raised its paw/hand and Jo could see three glinting claws. She saw a pool of light gathering around them. The two of them, the furball standing over her on the ground, turned round.  
  
Jo put her hands up to her eyes to avoid being blinded.  
  
A screech of brakes.  
  
Blackness. 


End file.
